metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Redux
Metro Redux is a post-apocalyptic first-person shooter, and a two-part remake of Metro 2033 and Metro Last Light for next-generation consoles. It was developed by 4A Games and published by Deep Sliver. The enhanced versions of both games can be bought together as a bundle or separately. The remake was also Metro 2033's debut on a PlayStation console. The game will release on the Nintendo Switch on February 28, 2020. Overview Metro Redux features remakes of both games in an improved 4A Engine. While Metro Last Light Redux includes general improvements, Metro 2033 Redux has been completely remade in the Last Light engine and updated to include the same features as Metro Last Light. Metro Redux has been released for the next-generation consoles, the Xbox One and PS4, as well as PC. Major Changes *Ranger Mode is included in both games. *Metro 2033 has been rebuilt on the same engine used to create Metro Last Light. This means that both games now look the same, handle the same and have the same in-game mechanics and additions that were made to Last Light e.g. the mask wipe, new UI, take downs etc. *Each title can be played in one of two difficulty modes: Survival or Spartan. Survival is modeled after Metro 2033, having more limited supplies and ammunition, lower reload speeds and tougher enemy AI. Spartan makes the game more action-oriented and gives players more resources, in the style of Metro Last Light. * Support for Linux and SteamOS on the PC. * More realistic weapon handling; both games track whether or not there is still a round in the chamber when reloading. * Nvidia Physx effects have been re-built with the 3.X SDK. * Both games now have an added "safe and key" mechanic similar to the "Pavel" level from the "Chronicles Pack" DLC level. This has also led to several small secret areas that have been added in which some of these safes or keys can be found. Metro 2033 Redux In the Redux version of Metro 2033 several levels have been combined into very long single levels with no loading screens in between them; these are as follows: * The "Prologue" level is now called "Tower" * The levels "Lost Tunnels", "Bridge" and "Lost Catacombs" are now one long level called "Lost Tunnel" * The levels "Dead City 1" and "Dead City 2" have been combined into one long level called "Dead City" * The levels "Ghosts" and "Anomaly" have been combined into one long level called "Ghosts" * The levels "Defense" and "Child" have been combined into one long level called "Defense" * The levels "Alley" and "Library" have been combined into one long level called "Alley" * "Driving to Sparta" is now called "Church" * The levels "Dungeon" and "Caves" have been combined into one long level called "Cave" * The chapters "D6", "Biomass", and "Separation" have been combined into one long level called "D6" * The levels "Tower", "Top", "Ethereal" and "Endings" have been combined into one long level called "Tower" Other small changes include: The level "Outpost" now takes place at night, and the sun slowly sets during the level "Dead City". Reception Metro Redux received generally favorable reviews, scoring 84/100, 84/100 and 83/100 on Metacritic for the Xbox One,Metacritic: Metro Redux for Xbox One Reviews PC,Metacritic: Metro Redux for PC Reviews and PS4Metacritic: Metro Redux for PlayStation 4 Reviews versions respectively. Reviewers praised the improved graphics and gameplay for both games, especially for Metro 2033 in which most reviewers would agree got the better graphical and gameplay treatment than Metro Last Light.Taljonick, Ryan: Metro Redux Review. GamesRadar The community on Slant was impressed by a very well-done, immersive exploration aspect and by an intense underground combat.Slant: Metro Redux - What are the best FPS games on Xbox One? Gallery Metro-redux-preview-2jpg-dcff00.jpg|Metro 2033 Redux Alley level Metro Redux Station.jpeg|Ditto Metro Redux Rangers.jpeg|Ditto Metro-2033-Redux---Announce-3.jpg|Ditto MetroRedux Beautyshot samll.jpg|Contents of Metro Redux Videos and Komodo Saurian (Komo) discuss some of the gameplay changes between the original Metro 2033 and Last Light, as well as the Redux versions.]] References uk:Metro Redux Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Video Games Category:Metro Redux